The secret of Julia's disappearance
informacje Mój angielski jest na prawdę zły, nie bić za tytuł jeżeli jest źle. Opowiadanie jest od 10 lat. Nie występują tutaj przekleństwa, ale jest motyw śmierci i w ogóle. Podzieliłam je na rozdziały, będę dodawała je co jakiś czas (są spisane, więc i tak je dostaniecie). Na całe szczęście pierwszy jest dostatecznie długi, aby go włożyć. Kolejne są raczej krótsze. Będzie ono pisane w formie pamiętnika... Sam w sobie artykuł jest malutki, ale opowiadanie, pomimo posiadania zaledwie jednego rozdziału, już nie. Macie wobec tego linka do głównej strony opowiadania, oraz rozdziałów, życzę miłego czytania! ^^ UWAGA, UWAGA! ZAKOŃCZONE! JUŻ (DOPIERO) WSZYSTKO DODANE! Streszczenie fabuły w skrócie Czwartego marca, 2026 roku znaleziono powieszoną Julię. Policja uznała początkowo, że był to zwykły akt samobójczy, jednak Daniel doskonale wie, że to po prostu nie jest możliwe. Pomimo swojego młodego wieku oraz aspołecznego trybu życia postanawia zorganizować własne śledztwo w tej sprawie. Opowiadanie [https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/153787438-the-secret-of-julias-disappearance|Główna strona opowiadania] [https://www.wattpad.com/597657011-the-secret-of-julia%27s-disappearance-poniedziałek Poniedziałek, 12.03.2026] [https://www.wattpad.com/598322142-the-secret-of-julia%27s-disappearance-%C5%9Broda-14-03 Środa, 14.03.2026] [https://www.wattpad.com/605090334-the-secret-of-julia%27s-disappearance-pi%C4%85tek-16-03 Piątek, 16.03.2026] [https://www.wattpad.com/605092397-the-secret-of-julia%27s-disappearance-niedziela-18 Niedziela, 18.03.2026] [https://www.wattpad.com/605093303-the-secret-of-julia%27s-disappearance-wtorek-20-03 Wtorek, 20.03.2026] [https://www.wattpad.com/605095794-the-secret-of-julia%27s-disappearance-%C5%9Broda-21-03 Środa, 21.03.2026] [https://www.wattpad.com/605096290-the-secret-of-julia%27s-disappearance-czwartek-22-03 Czwartek, 22.03.2026] [https://www.wattpad.com/605096745-the-secret-of-julia%27s-disappearance-niedziela-25 Niedziela, 25.03.2026] [https://www.wattpad.com/702667134-the-secret-of-julia%27s-disappearance-poniedzia%C5%82ek Poniedziałek, 26.03.2026] [https://www.wattpad.com/702667451-the-secret-of-julia%27s-disappearance-wtorek-27-03 Wtorek, 27.03.2026] [https://www.wattpad.com/702667775-the-secret-of-julia%27s-disappearance-niedziela-01 Niedziela, 01.04.2026] [https://www.wattpad.com/702668008-the-secret-of-julia%27s-disappearance-poniedzia%C5%82ek Poniedziałek, 02.04.2026] [https://www.wattpad.com/702668299-the-secret-of-julia%27s-disappearance-%C5%9Broda-03-04 Środa, 03.04.2026] [https://www.wattpad.com/702668729-the-secret-of-julia%27s-disappearance-czwartek-11-04 Czwartek, 11.04.2026] [https://www.wattpad.com/702669310-the-secret-of-julia%27s-disappearance-niedziela-14 Niedziela, 14.04.2026] [https://www.wattpad.com/702669649-the-secret-of-julia%27s-disappearance-czwartek-25-04 Czwartek, 25.04.2026] [https://www.wattpad.com/702670186-the-secret-of-julia%27s-disappearance-niedziela-28 Niedziela, 28.04.2026] [https://www.wattpad.com/702671511-the-secret-of-julia%27s-disappearance-wtorek-30-04 Wtorek, 30.04.2026] [https://www.wattpad.com/702672107-the-secret-of-julia%27s-disappearance-pi%C4%85tek-10-05 Piątek, 10.05.2026] [https://www.wattpad.com/702672764-the-secret-of-julia%27s-disappearance-czwartek-19-05 Czwartek, 19.05.2051] Postacie 'UWAGA' UWAGA, UWAGA, TUTAJ POJAWIAJĄ SIĘ SPOILERY! 'Daniel' główny opis Daniel to główny bohater całej historii. Jednocześnie morderca jak i detektyw, co spowodowane jest jego nieświadomym rozdwojeniem jaźni. wygląd Jest chłopakiem o raczej dosyć przeciętnych wzroście (173cm), jednak jest wyraźnie pulchniutki. Na ogół wygląda na wielkiego słodziaka i nikt nawet nie śmiałby go podejrzewać o bycie mordercą. Jest po części azjatą. Jego włoski są dosyć krótkie i czarne, a oczy - zmieniają kolor. Ma wybitnie długie rzęsy, jednak jego oczka są dosyć małe, bo, no nie wiem, to azjata? Nosi aparat na zęby, pomimo tego, że jego zęby nie są jakoś wielce wykrzywione. Na co dzień ubiera sobie sweterek i bluzę, aby było mu cieplutko, a także podarte spodnie (lekko) i trampki. Ma też maseczkę z mordką pandy oraz wianek z kwiatków, które to dodają mu jeszcze większego uroku. Wszystko zmienia się kiedy zmienia mu się osobowość. Jak ma dojść do mordu to oczywiście musi się zamaskować. Zakłada więc gorset, bluzę, czarne spodnie oraz glany. Zakłada także charakterystyczną dla niego maskę, która zakrywa jego całą twarz. Posiada także czarne rękawiczki. Zakłada także perukę, a na nią czapkę, przez co nie wygląda jak on tym bardziej. Glany mają lekkie podwyższenie, przez co dodają mu parę centymetrów, dzięki czemu wydaje się być groźniejszy. osobowość Daniel jest personą cichą, jest też sporym żarłoczkiem i tutaj nie można się nawet spierać. Lubi anime, lubi hentai, bardzo niewyżyty i nieśmiały, stara się złapać mordercę. To dobra istotka, ale tutaj znowu - do czasu. Jego druga osobowość czuje wielką odrazę do ludzi, uważa ich za bezwartościowych i głubich. Za cel obrał sobie ich wymordowanie, z sobą na końcu. Jest świadomy swojej choroby, ale nie uważa, aby miał rozdwojenie jaźni, stwierdza, że to choroba tego pierwszego. Nie potrafiłby kogoś zabić gdyby się zakochał. Mówi, że nie lubi dzieci, ale gdyby miał własne to zmieniłby zdanie. Jest personą silnie aspołeczną i nikt nie wie jakim cudem on w ogóle funkcjonuje. Bardzo lubi komiksy relacje Julia Najlepsza przyjaciółka Daniela. martwa, Daniel tkwił z nią w bolesnym friendzonie, z czego Julia nie byłą świadoma tego, że go friendzonuje. Jednak bardzo wkurzała jego drugą osobowość i właśnie mniej-więcej dlatego umarła. mama kocha swoją mamusię! No chyba, że ta druga osobowość... Bo ta druga to ma ją w dupie i raczej używa ją do własnych celów. tata Kocha swojego tatusia, ale uważa go za za bardzo opiekuńczego. Jednak jego druga osobowość go nie kocha, ale pozostaje czujny. Julia główny opis Oficjalnie nie występuje, jednak jest to ofiara całego zamieszania oraz BFF Daniela. Istota na pozór idealna, tak zwana Mary Sue, tylko, że w świecie rzeczywistym. Oh, ileż to osób z internetu by się cieszyło z jej śmierci. Wracając, zostaje zabita w dosyć... cóż... INTERESUJĄCYCH... okolicznościach... Daniel wchodzi do niej przez okno, a gdy zapala światło widzi ją powieszoną. Nigdy nie poznajemy w historii jej charakteru, ani wyglądu, ale nie lękajcie się! Ja już wam pomogę! wygląd Persona lekko niższa od Daniela, nikt nie wie ile ma dokładnie, jednak prawdopodobnie stosześćdziesiątcoś centymetrów. Istota z wyglądu oczywiście także idealna, a jakże. Miseczka duże C, ładna, smukła twarzyczka, sylwetka także z resztą, duże usta, ładne oczy, długie (bo sięgające aż do tyłka) włosy, które to mają dodatkowo dwa koki z boku związane kokardką... Mówię, full wypas... Nosi hiszpankę, która odsłania brzuch, oraz przydużą, flisowaną spódniczkę, a także zakolanówki. Posiada także naszyjnik, który ubiera wraz z chokerem. Jej kolor oczu to zielony, zaś włosów - ciemny blond. Wygląda na wesołą istotkę. osobowość O jej osobowości za wiele nie wiadomo niestety, bardzo mi przykro... Wiadomo, że była wesołą personą z licznymi wielbicielami. Na pewno nie była też przegrywem tak jak Daniel, a ludzie dziwili się, że ci się przyjaźnią. relacje Daniel Przyjaciele, najlepsi wręcz. Julia nigdy nie wiedziała o uczuciach Daniela do niej, a gdyby ten je wyznał - prawdopodobnie by ich nie przyjęła, chociaż byłoby jej bardzo smutno z tego powodu, że to zrobiła. rodzice Prawdopodobnie się nie kochali, pomimo tego, że sprawiali wrażenie rodziny idealnej. 'tata Daniela' Wiadomo, że pracuje w policji, oraz, że bardzo martwi się o swojego syna. Wiadomo też, że gdyby nie on, to Daniel prawdopodobnie miałby DUUUŻOOO ciężej w śledztwie. Pod koniec akcji nie żyje, nie jest wyjaśnione dlaczego, ale uchylę wam rąbka tajemnicy i powiem, że druga osobowość Daniela go zabiła. Kategoria:Opowiadania 'Damian' Chwilowo przyjaciel Daniela, zdradzony przez niego i niesłusznie oskarżony. Na początku historii - pierwszoklasista, po wyjście z więzienia ma 41 lat, a jego cała rodzina się od niego odwróciła. Nikt nigdy nie dowiedział się o niewinności chłopaka. Nie jest wiadome jak skończył.